


Eliot and Lyn, a timeline for the Designated Hitter series

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Not a Story, just a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The order in which to read the current Eliot/Lyn stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot and Lyn, a timeline for the Designated Hitter series

I foresee a LOT of stories in the Eliot/Lyn universe. Most have been planned out, some have been started, but it comes down to the way my Eliot-muse talks to me. 

This is the order in which these stories should be read, the order in which their relationship progresses. 

[**Designated Hitter Series**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15392)

1\. [First Impressions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313339), posted 5 JAN 2012 

2\. [A Second Glance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4277670), posted 5 JULY 2015

3\. [I'll Always Answer When You Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7478166), posted 13 JULY 2016

4\. [Look What The Wind Blew In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338541), posted 12 FEB 2012

5\. [Sleeping In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5814319), posted 26 JAN 2016

6\. [You Can Call Me Anytime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5011639), posted 16 OCT 2015

7\. [Come Fly With Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3152291), posted 10 JUNE 2015

8\. [Sharing is Caring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793415), posted 23 JAN 2016

9\. [Everything Will Be Alright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4228209), posted 28 JUNE 2015

10\. [The Rescue Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5967636), posted 10 FEB 2016

11\. [Baby Got Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6000969), posted 14 FEB 2016

12\. [Sacrifices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4345763), posted 15 JULY 2015

13\. [Welcome Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1165775), posted 2 FEB 2014

14\. [Sexiest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6539650), posted 12 APRIL 2016

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby Got Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000969) by [TriaKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane)




End file.
